<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suds &amp; Stuff by milknhxney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082924">Suds &amp; Stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhxney/pseuds/milknhxney'>milknhxney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Smut, Smut, what am i writing?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhxney/pseuds/milknhxney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝I never really pictured myself being the type of guy to sit in a bathtub either way. Especially with bubbles.❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arkham Knight (Batman: Arkham)/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suds &amp; Stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bubble baths, huh?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water felt warm and comforting to her aching bones. A pleasant sigh left her lips as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. A second later they opened at the feeling of someone moving behind her. Hands pressed softly on her shoulders and began to massage softly. It felt great. Those hands massaging her shoulders belong to Bruce Wayne. The man that had captured her heart in more ways than one. Soft lips left feathered kisses, ones that screamed affection and nothing else. This was something outsiders would never see. Bruce Wayne laid bare and vulnerable. They shared no words, only allowing the silence to lay upon them in the most comfortable form it could. It was their time to relax. </p><p>A soft giggle had her shoulders shake for a moment as she saw the all too familiar look of black and blue form just above her right breast. Her armor was nowhere as close as to being as protective as Bruce's was. Bruce had made her armor to be more flexible. So even a punch wouldn't protect her, only a stone-cold face that screamed "nice try." Their fight with Bane was nothing close to beautiful. They both managed to get out with little bones broken. It was more just a team effort type of thing. Of course though blood was well shed, and she'd be lying if she wasn't sitting in a massive tub with her nose still leaking blood that was well dried up. </p><p>She had gotten it worse than Bruce. Her armor he had said. A quick glance towards her on their way back told her that he was worried, but he wouldn't voice that worry. They were both so exhausted the moment their feet hit the cave grounds, Alfred already standing there with looks of worry. Bruce was quick to move towards the computer while she gave the older man a small smile cowl now long forgotten. </p><p>"Do you need anything Miss Y/N?" She had to admire the eldest man. Even with it being so late he would gladly sacrifice his sleep just to make sure the two of them were safe. </p><p>"No Alfred. Get some rest it's pretty late." She watched as Alfred nodded towards her. With a small bow, he left. Slinking towards the man that stole her heart she watched as he typed away on the computer. "Put the work away for the night Bruce. Come take a bath with me." Her fingers found their way to his back slightly hating how his suit blocked the all too familiar heat he radiated. </p><p>"Just five more minutes then I'll be done." </p><p>"Bruce," The tone she let out was one of warning. The same tone she used constantly with the boys, one she had used when someone was at her mercy practically begging to not be sent to the hospital with broken bones. "There's always tomorrow."</p><p>"If I don't put this into the computer now I'll completely forget tomorrow." She almost huffed at how stubborn he was. Her arms snaked around his waist. </p><p>"God you stink." She muttered smelling the faint scent of the sewers. </p><p>"That's what happens when your wife sends you down to the sewers." She laughed at his accusations.</p><p>"He was running and I already had the guy pinned under my shoe. Should I have just left him and ran for the other guy while you babysat?" She asked not receiving an answer from her lover. "Take a break, Bruce. Join me."</p><p>It always felt like Bruce was under her spell. Just two small pleas and he was all for it. That's how they ended up under all these bubbles with her sitting rather comfortably between his legs. The warm water did what it could to calm their aching bones. She leaned back feeling his arms wrap around her. </p><p>"It's always good that Bruce Wayne has a massive tub. Can you imagine trying to fit you in a small tub?" She couldn't help but laugh at the thought. That same imaginary picture flowing through his mind.</p><p>"I don't think I could," He paused, "I never really pictured myself being the type of guy to sit in a bathtub either way. Especially with bubbles."</p><p>His fingers found one of the bubbles before it popped. This was a scene on its own. Bruce Wayne, billionaire, playboy, and unknown to everyone Batman, sitting in a tub with lavender-scented bubbles. Oh yeah. That was something. </p><p>"Come on, at least admit you like it. And maybe I won't tell anyone that Bruce Wayne has was sitting amidst bubbles that smelled like lavender."</p><p>A soft chuckle parted his lips once more as his lips pressed kisses lightly to her shoulder. </p><p>"Guess I'll have to pull the "I don't know what you're talking about" card then, huh?"</p><p>It was her turn to let out a laugh.</p><p>"Ok, Batman." She giggled moving her body around so she was now facing him. Her smile had been so soft as her right hand cupped his cheek. She took note of how he was quick to welcome the warmth probably finding it to be so familiar. Almost feeling like home. </p><p>"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"</p><p>Her smile was oh so soft as she nodded. "Everyday." While this was true, she could never find herself growing tired of him saying it. Though it had always been Bruce Wayne telling her such words. Whether it was when they woke up, the sun peeking into the curtains through small cracks, or it was her swinging by his office, the words coming out in a steady and fluid as he typed away on his computer. He could remember he had said she was beautiful once as Batman. The two stayed on the rooftop near the diamond district, one small look towards her, and his heart exploded. He didn't care for the dried up blood that was on her face. Even under the pale moonlight, she had been the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. The only one who could steal his heart and still have him fumbling over words. </p><p>"I don't think I say it enough." He grabbed at your hand kissing the inside of your wrist. "Every scar, every bruise," He kept her hand within his own as his lips found her shoulder. His lips kissed her bruises lightly.</p><p>"Bruce, please." She whimpered as his hands now held her waist. It had been far too long since he felt her, held her, and simply showed her just how much she meant to him. He lifted her up so she could slide down on him both of them letting out a sigh of relief. Their lips met in passionate kiss as his hands guided her body to move. </p><p>Soft moans escaped her parted lips as she held him close. The water splashed around their moving bodies as her body moved to create sparks of please. Bruce held her close, almost in a bone-crushing hug. His lips now attacked her neck leaving small love bites in their wake. Her moans now no longer soft etched throughout the bathroom. Her body was on fire, and the feeling of him deep inside her drove her wild. She missed. Every part of him. </p><p>Her body moved back when he pinched lightly at her waist. Now his lips attacked her breast. He heard her silently curse under her breath. She drove him wild, and she could say the same. Her fingers were running through his hair, softly tugging and pulling at black locks. It was such a passionate moment between two lovers.</p><p>"I'm..I'm close." She whimpered enjoying the way his lips felt on her body. At this point, the water had been swayed so much if they paid attention they could hear it hit the floor, but by now the two had been so involved with their lovemaking nothing could bother them. Their lips met once again in a beautiful kiss, once that lasted throughout their orgasm. They both knew with each peppering kiss he gave her that this wouldn't be the last round of the night. For the water when drained will wash away their sweat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>